Prior-Art Considerations
To efficiently accomplish various functions, it has been proposed to interface persons at telephone calling terminals directly with a computer facility. In accordance with such arrangements, computer-generated voice messages prompt callers to provide digital data by actuating the numeric buttons that are conventionally employed for dialing from one telephone terminal to another. Such techniques have been widely used; however, a need exists for expanded operating capabilities, as to accommodate various game formats.